


The Hunter

by HelAuditore



Series: OGAV verse prompt fills. [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell gets badly injured after a random attack while he and Anders are getting out of a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original verse for this story here on my account. I do not own the characters in this fanfiction but I do own the OGAV 'verse. This is the second prompt I've filled.
> 
> a-wild-hiddlesaurous asked: Similar to the end of Being Human s1, Mitchell gets staked, (you can come up with whatever reason, vampire hunter, other vamps angry about Herrick, etc) but it misses his heart and doesn't heal without blood. Anders wants him to drink and get better, but Mitchell obviously doesn't want to. Can resolve however your heart desires as long as my precious Mitchell doesn't die.
> 
> A/N: Since something like this would have definitely messed with the plot of the story I had to come up with something, well... Actually my girlfriend was very helpful since she suggested this as a joke and I actually decided that it was a good idea.  
> Hope you'll like it.

It was rare for Mitchell and Anders to leave the house when it wasn't strictly necessary during Mitchell's injury leave, but for some reason they had felt like going out drinking, that night. They were in a new club, or maybe it had been there in Auckland for years but Anders had never seen it before. Mitchell couldn't recall the name that was written on the outside but he liked the whole dark-wave atmosphere.

They ordered a couple of red beers and decided to drink them by the dance floor to comment on the people that were dancing not too far from them.

"I'm gonna smash this glass over your head, Anders." Mitchell threatened as he arched a brow at his laughing boyfriend.

"C'mon! Just hypothetically! Who would you have a threesome with?" the blond smirked and gestured around the club "One of these people. Just pick one."

The vampire scoffed "I'm not keen on sharing, you should know that." he sipped on his beer as he avoided looking at the dance floor.

Anders groaned "I know! That's why I told you to think hypothetically!" he poked the brunet's cheek with his forefinger "C'mon, I'm just playing!"

Mitchell rolled his eyes "Jesus, you're so annoying." he glanced over at the dance floor only to make his boyfriend shut up "Uh... That chick with the green bangs." he tilted his chin in the direction of a goth girl that was swaying to the beat of the music with her eyes closed, completely enraptured.

Anders narrowed his eyes, trying to spot her, then cocked his head when he finally did "Mm, yeah. She's fine." he looked back at the vampire "Want me to go woo her with my magic?" he asked, trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

Mitchell glared down at him "You're so funny, Anders. You'd definitely kill me if I weren't already dead." he deadpanned as he finished off his beer in a single gulp.

Anders huffed "Jesus, Mitch... Cheer the fuck up! I said I'm kidding!" he rolled his eyes, then arched a brow when he noticed a guy staring at the vampire from across the room. "That dude's checking you out, by the way." he squinted as eh added "I think he's literally trying to fuck you with his mind."

The brunet didn't even bother looking in the direction of the said guy and just placed his empty pint on the nearest table "Yeah, whatever. Ready to go home?"

The god scowled at him "Alright... Yeah." he rolled his eyes and drank the remaining booze in his glass, then set it down beside Mitchell's.

They left the club quickly, the vampire feeling claustrophobic and definitely starting to be irrationally mad at the blond's behavior.

"Look, I won't apologize again, it was a joke and if you can't take one is your problem, not mine." Anders shrugged as they accurately avoided looking at each other.

"See, after Helen I get a little protective of our relationship, y'know?" Mitchell huffed then suddenly stopped as if he was rooted to the spot.

The god groaned, throwing his head back "I thought you weren't gonna bring her up again. Not now that she's gone. And you perfectly know that no matter what I wouldn't cheat-"

"Shut up for a sec!" Mitchell hissed, silencing him.

Anders furrowed his brows, realizing only in that moment that the vampire had stopped "T'fuck?" he turned around and stared at him puzzled.

The brunet cocked his head "Someone's following us... Run, I'll make sure they won't harm you." he said in a low, stern voice.

The blond squinted at him "This isn't funny, John. You don't have to try scaring me to-" he widened his eyes as he saw a figure approaching quickly from behind Mitchell "Look out, John!" he cried out trying to warn him.

The vampire widened his eyes at Anders' cry but he couldn't move, he couldn't even lift his feet to run. His vision blurred all of a sudden, he tasted his own blood in his mouth and fell to the ground.

Mitchell didn't remember getting home, just like he didn't remember Anders hovering over him covered in blood.

"D-did they hurt you?" Mitchell's voice was hoarse and lower than he expected, his lungs ached and his throat was dry.

The god shook his head, panic written all over his face "No! No!" he reassured him, then went on "Th-the guy! The guy from the club, it was him! He tried to kill you!"

Mitchell's breath hitched in his throat but he couldn't properly feel the pain in his back, was he dying already? "W-what? W-who-" he coughed but couldn't taste blood in his mouth. What was going on?

Anders pushed a few locks away from the brunet's sweaty brow, Mitchell didn't have to ask anything else because the god already knew what to answer "He said he was saving me." he gulped, squeezing his eyes shut "That I didn't know what I was getting into. He claimed to be cleansing the world from filth like you."

The vampire squinted at the blond, beginning to feel lightheaded and drowsy, he had probably lost too much blood and his body was about to shut down.

Anders still hadn't noticed the brunet's heavy lids as he went on with his story "He was a hunter and he said that he was gonna get rid of every monster in New Zealand." a small smile curled his lips as he was playing with Mitchell's cold fingers "He didn't know about gods, though, so I used my powers and convinced him to turn himself in for murder."

Mitchell broke into another coughing fit, spitting out all the blood left in his body. He couldn't speak nor move as he choked on the only substance that could have saved him.

Anders went into complete panic as he watched the brunet retch and spit blood everywhere "Oh fuck! John what do I do? What do I do? Do I take you to the hospital?" he cried out loudly as he tried to help him sit up.

There was blood everywhere: the sheets were soaked, Anders' hands, lap and chest had been showered in it.

Mitchell's body wasn't able to produce blood and the only way for him to survive was feeding.

The cough that racked Mitchell's chest ceased suddenly as his heavy-lidded eyes slowly raised on Anders "I-I lost... Too much-" he grimaced, almost unable to keep on speaking.

Again, there was no need for Anders to hear anything else, he promptly rolled up his sleeve and placed his bare wrist in front of the brunet's mouth.

Mitchell inhaled the sweet scent of the godly blood but turned his head away "N-no..." he squeezed his eyes shut "I-I'd rather-"

This time he was interrupted by the angry god "Die?! Fucksake, John! Don't you dare leave me alone! Just drink! Drink and save yourself!"

The vampire gathered up all the energy he had left in his body to shove Anders' arm away "I'll kill you!" he growled lowly.

The blond groaned and stood up "You stubborn fucker!"

Mitchell saw him disappear, or at least that was what he thought since Anders wasn't in the bedroom anymore. "Great... I-I'll die alone..." he croaked out as his eyes slowly dropped shut.  
He didn't know for how long he was out cold, but it only seemed like a couple of minutes had passed when he felt blood dripping on his lips and the next thing he knew was that his fangs were sinking into Anders' skin so roughly that he had probably ripped up his veins.

"John! John!"

Anders' voice sounded so distant and it was so weird since the vampire was keeping the god pressed against his body.

Mitchell's eyelids felt heavier than ever and he was struggling to open them. The voice suddenly became louder, so loud that the brunet's ears hurt and he started screaming himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Mitchell finally succeeded in opening his eyes. He was sitting up, his body was completely covered in sweat, his damn hair was sticking to his face. The god was kneeling in front of him, staring at him wide-eyed as he had just witnessed one of Mitchell's worst nightmares.

"I-I was dreaming?" Mitchell's voice came out just as hoarse as it was in the dream.

The blond hung his head "Fuck..." he scrubbed a hand over his face "I couldn't wake you up." he gulped and looked at the brunet, terror painted all over his face "You were moaning, and kept wriggling and... Crying." he wiped the tears from the vampire's beautiful features "Then you started screaming, and it was awful."

The brunet bit his lower lip and placed his own hand over the god's "I'm so sorry." he squeezed his eyes shut "I didn't mean to frighten you so much."

Anders shook his head "No, it's okay. As long as you're alright." he thumbed at the vampire's cheek and cocked his head "Because you are, right?"

Mitchell opened his eyes, leaning into Anders' gentle touch "I am." he nodded "Now that I know it was just a bad dream." he sighed and pulled the blond in for a kiss.

Anders kissed him back softly, then pressed his brow against the brunet's "It wasn't the war, was it?" he knew exactly all the effects that nightmares had on his boyfriend and that was the first time he had reacted like that to a dream.

Mitchell shook his head and kept quiet.

"Nor your past victims." the god pulled back and pushed Mitchell's hair away from his face.

The vampire blinked his eyes open "No..." he ground his teeth and flared his nostrils.

The blond only had to look at him in the eye to know what the nightmare had been about "It was about me, wasn't it?"

Mitchell quickly averted his gaze, front teeth sinking deep and hard in his lower lip, breaking the skin.

"John, look at me." Anders cupped his chin and thumbed away the droplet of blood from the brunet's lip "You managed to rip it open, at last... You were biting it so hard in your sleep." he sighed and shook his head.

The vampire looked at him guilty as if he had really done something to harm the man he loved "There was a hunter... A vampire hunter." he started in a soft voice "He stabbed me in the back with a stake."

The god frowned and let out a long sigh "John..."  
 _"Great. The same thing Herrick tried to do."_  he thought.

Mitchell's gaze lowered to his lap, unable to look at his boyfriend in the eye "I bled out, I was dying and you..." he grimaced, refusing to go on.

The blond licked his own lips and searched for the brunet's eyes "You drank my blood?"

Mitchell nodded, his tongue running over the small cut in his lower lip.

Anders pulled him into a tight hug and stroke his back as he tried to soothe him "It was a dream, Mitch." he pressed his lips hard on the brunet's temple "A horrible, horrible dream."

The vampire held fast onto his boyfriend, pressing his forehead against the crook of Anders' neck. He nodded at the blond's words but he was still too shaken to speak, so he just placed a couple of butterfly kisses along the god's collar bone.

"We're both fine, I am fine." Anders kept stroking his back "Do you want me to make you tea?"

Mitchell shook his head.

The god nodded "Okay." he kissed the top of his head "I'm staying home tomorrow."

The brunet moaned softly "You gotta work." he whined.

Anders smirked, knowing that his boyfriend would have said something like that "You're coming with me, then. Dawn will be happy to see you."

The brunet sniggered softly "I'll be fine..."

Anders pulled back and scowled at him "But I won't, I need you to be there with me."

The vampire rolled his eyes even if he was smiling softly "Okay..."

The blond's smirk widened into a grin "Good boy." he leaned in and pecked at his boyfriend's lips "Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

Mitchell grimaced and shook his head "Not right now, no."

The god licked his lips "Alright, d'you want me to fuck you then?" he raised his brows, a smirk curling his lips as he failed to keep a straight face.

The brunet rolled his eyes, still smiling "Yeah, sure."

"I'll be gentle." Anders nodded "I could sing you a lullaby... Well more like moan you a lullaby. I won't even get mad if you fall asleep."

The vampire laughed softly and rested his forehead against the god's chin "I just need you to hold me, I'll be fine."

The god grimaced "That's so gay." he joked.

"Yeah, gayer than you sticking your cock inside me." Mitchell sighed and peppered the blond's neck in kisses.

"Yup." Anders smiled and tugged the vampire to lie down with him "C'mere." he slung a leg over Mitchell's hips and wrapped an arm around his waist.

The brunet smiled as he huddled closer to his boyfriend, encasing himself perfectly into the soothing embrace.

"You're all sweaty and smelly." the god teased with a grin.

"You love it." Mitchell smirked himself.

"Mhm." Anders hummed contently before he captured the vampire's lips in a slow, deep but tender kiss.

The brunet returned the kiss, tiredly yet putting all his feelings into it. The nightmare was still there, vivid in his memory just like the ever present fear of hurting the man he loved, but in that moment Anders' warmth was making everything better. He was already feeling drowsy, and his eyelids were firmly shut as he kept kissing his boyfriend back.

"You don't wanna hurt me." the god whispered softly against Mitchell's lips.

"Never." was the vampire's mumbled reply before he surrendered to Morpheus embrace.

Anders looked at his sleeping boyfriend, biting his lower lip "I'll keep you good." he placed a butterfly kiss on one of the brunet's eyelids "Love you." he smiled and rested his head back on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in prompts for this verse here via inbox, or on my tumblr account helswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
